Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....
This is going to be a short 1 page article. The POD is that colonial rule worked in part of Africa. What would have a nation been like if the British Empire (or even the French Empier to) had held out much longer, like say until 1972... Overview Stats *Size- 3,020 sq mi (7,823 km2). *Colony established-1845. *Population (2010)- 285,576. *Capital city- Muluwheyo City. *Former colonial power- The UK. *Official language- English and Ovambo. *Other Languages- Herero, Bushman, Namib, Afrikaans, German, Chewa, Ovimbundu, Portuguese and a few Greek and Tswana speakers. *Currency- UK £ (official), RSA Rand and Namibian Rand (unofficaly). *Ethic groups- 64% Ovambo, 12% White (8% British, 2% Afrikaners, 1% Rhodesian Whites), 8% Coloureds, 5% Darama, 4% Herero, 3% Ovimbundu, 2% Bushmen, 1% Chewa and 1% Namibs. *Religion- Protestant 64%, 33% Animist and 3% Roman Catholic. *Top exports- Tin, tin plate, coal, coke, sand, glass and cassava. *Top imports- Oil, processed food, spare parts, plastics, wire, furniture, building materials, electrical macheiary and Land Rovers. *Top allies- UK, Namibia, S. Africa and Barbados. *Top enemies- Germany and Zimbabwe. *Capital-Muluweyo. *Biggest city-Muluweyo (115,000 in the city proper and 10,000 in the suburbs). *Other cities/towns-Point Portugal (65,000), Port Tony Smith (17,000), New Dartford (15,550), Boerburg (15,500) and New Warwick (15,450), *President- Nomzamo Sarah N’ktarvi of the LDP. *Regime- Semi-presidential republic. History The (OTL) Portuguese navigator Diogo Cão reached the north of the bay, in 1485. The (OTL) Portuguese slave traders would pillage the enclave for slaves from between roughly 1645 to 1745, taking approximately 500 over to Brazil in that time. British traders fist arrived in 1835, then French Catholic masonries arrived in 1845, and finally Prussian Lutheran masonries arrived in 1875. Christianity began to make heavy inroads into the local religions, with most conversions to Christianity happening in 1872, 1873 and 1887. British rule was guaranteed over the territory when Prussia, the Britain, France and Portugal singed the London Accords of 1845 and 1846. An unforeseen smallpox then plague killed 60 (about 10%) of the Bushmen in 1867. Urban and rural settlements were enlarged as irrigation, sewage and water supplies were improved trough out the enclave between 1895 and 1908 by a small band of Christian British and Swedish philanthropists in order to fight malaria and cholera. The farming of Cassava around Boerburg, Point Portugal, Keizerberg, and Koliki would gradually rise between 1909 and 1918. Subsequently the population began to grow rapidly until the late 1960's. In World War 1 it was briefly attacked by a 2,000 strong Prussian army advancing westward from the interior. A brief battle took place near Koliki, in which (ATL) Lt Tony Smith numerically inferior, but tacitly superior 500 strong colonial garrison forces, along with some 250 native levies, just managed to defeat the advancing Prussians after 2 hours of bitter hand to hand fighting in the scorching savannah lands. Little happen over the next 60 years exit for the Great Depression closing one of the 2 coal mine near Koliki for 10 years, 6 people (5 British and 1 Ovambo) volunteering to join the British forces fighting Rommel in North Africa and the 1st tin mine opening in 1947. A second tin mine opened in 1964 and then a third in 1968, bringing much wealth, prestige and industrialisation (as well as 1,000 British, 80 White Rhodesian and 50 Greek immigrants) to the enclave. As part of the plan to redevelop the enclave and make it ready for independence, the 2 1/2 year long building of Port Tony Smith, just south of the old port at Point Portugal in 1968. Independence to Today Independence occurred peacefully in 1972, Under the Liberal Democratic President, Nicklaus Rolihlahla N’ktarvi, with monitory union continuing in to the present day. Nicklaus' doughter, Nomzamo, would become president in 2008. Later SWAPO and SWANU were to prove a major problem as Namibia fought against South Africa in the 1980s, with a low level rural insurgency in 1982 and a brief anti-white letter-bombing campaign in 1983. The vast bulk of the populous was not swayed by the Marxist-Leninist SWANU ideology and rejected it out of hand in favour of their native verity of Liberal Democracy. In 1989, South Africa had a Government and politics The national parlement . Table of ruling parties since 1972 The country got self-rule in 1966 and indipendence in 1972. List of counties and settlements *Muluwheyo City (115,500), **Muluwheyo City (115,000). *Outer Muluweyo (10,010), **Outer Muluwheyo (10,000). *Point Portugal town (65,400), **Point Portugal town (65,000). *Port Tony Smith (17,020), **Port Tony Smith (17,000). *Lupatulaika (7,520), **Lupatulaika (7,500). *New Warwick (14,550), **New Warwick (15,450). **New Danentry (100). *Tin City (4,200), **Tin City (4,200). *New Kent (15,050), **New Dartford (15,550). *New Brent (1,550), **New Brent (1,550). *Costal (3,450), **Port Arthur (100). *South (15,500), **Boerburg (15,500), **Keizerberg (500), **Port Peach (100). *East (7,850), **Aputa (1,500). *West (10,050), *North (13,650), *Central (14,500) **Kaloknieh (1,000), **Kallikal (500). *Far Northern (2,500), **Port Blair (1,890). *Koliki (6,576), **Koliki (3,576). *Klenunga (3,100), **Klenunga (1,100). *Port Corfe (6,000), **Port Corfe (6,000). * Karonga-Tengeru (5,100), **Karonga (3,000), **Tengeru (2,000). *Mulluo-Molulu (1,350) **Molulu (950), **Mulluo (450). Windhoek-Skyline.jpg|A picture of the skyline of Outer Muluwheyo. The mountains of the Kigstonland range are in the background. Bosjesmannendorp.jpg|Native Bushmen in the village of Kallikal in the Savanah interior. Beach of Coatinha in Benguela, Angola.jpg|Point Portugal (phisical feature) is 1.2km north of the name that has it's name. Kalahari C17.jpg|The desert in eastern province. Marginal of Luanda.jpg|Muluwheyo city. Angola town 4591 (2).jpg|A street in Klenunga. Burkina Faso Madame Badoun.jpg|A shop in Klenunga. National politics Voting system Foreign relations Demographics Religion Protestant 64%, 33% Animist and 3% Roman Catholic. Literacy 98% for whites, 97% for Ovambo/coloureds, 87% for Chewa and 62% of Bushmen. Life expectancy 72 For non-Bushmen and 67 for Bushmen. The infant mortality rate stands at 10.12 deaths per 1,000 live births for all races (2009). Honor killings and aranged marages were outlawed in 2008. Poverty and jobs Between 1994 and 2006, average annual GDP growth was approximately 8%, however, the desrt interior of the country remains one of the poorest and most underdeveloped in places in Africa. Housing The number of homes without air-con and/or a private bathroom is 18.5% (2009). Animals A bad foot and mouth outbreak also hit the republic in 2001. Economy Trade Energy Retail Tourism Stock Exchange Customs, excise and taxation Telecommunications Defence Air Force There is a small local air force of 12 fighters, 2 transports, 2 helicopters, 2 light bombers and 1 Hawkeye spy plain. There are also 9 British fighters and 2 British reconnaissance aircraft, 10 American fighters, 2 American bombers and 2 S. African fighter-bombers. The only major military airfield is at Tony Smith Air force Base. Spitang2.jpg|The 9 Brtish Spitstangs 13SM325.jpg|The 2 UK marked Supermarine Type 325 Light Bomber/Reconnaissance B-17e.jpg|RAF "Fortress IV/B-17E P-67.jpg|P-67 "Moonbat" P-51_(3).jpg|8 P-51 Mustang recon-fighter aircraft. Spitang3.jpg|8 Muluwheyo Spitstags BELIZE 90 10.jpg|A Hawkeye spy plain at Tony Smith Airforce Base. Navy There is a small navy of 2 Frigates, 1 corvette, 1 minelayer, 1 minesweeper, 3 patrol boats and 2 Sea King helicopters. 20080702-Faliron-HS_Aittitos_P-268.jpg|The patrol boat MNV Teeth. ARADrummondP31.jpg|The Frigate MNV Toby Smith. Army The national army has 3 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, 6 Centurion tanks (1 is in storage due to damage caused in the war with SWAPO and SWANU.), 1 Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé APC, 5 Chieftain, 10 M30 107 mm (4.2 inch Mortar) heavy mortars and 5 Land Rover ‘defenders’. There are 6 British Land Rover ‘defenders’, 10 American M113 armoured personnel carriers, 2 CH-47 American Chinook helicopters, 8 S. African Leopard 2 A4 Main Battle Tanks and 2 Namibian Centurion tanks. Coast guard The tiny coast guard consists of 3 ex-UK police Fast Response Targa 31 boats and 3 Sea King helicopters. Border Patrol It has 6 Land Rover ‘defenders’ and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. Special forces It has 5 Land Rover ‘defenders’ and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. Treatys with Namibia, Angola, Niger, NATO and S. Africa The Environment Green issues National parks The 5km2 Kingstonland National Park is in the east of Outer Muluwheyo county. Transport Health Education Media . Culture Modern music painting and poetry are pretty much a mixture of Angolan, Namibian and English styles. Their are many Bushman paintings depicting a once great civilization, which florrished from about 6,000-5,000 years ago. The older Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling. Many recall the first contact between the Chewa and the Portuguese in the 1550's. Others focus on the First World war and the often poor relations with the Boers in Victorian times. ZambianWomen.jpg|Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling near Mulluo. Cooking in Karonga District, Malawi.jpg|A Tswana woman cooks a traditonal dish in in Karonga. Tsodilo_Hills_rock_paintings4.jpg|A 6,000 year old Bushman painting near Boerburg. Boerewors raw.jpg|Boerwerter sausages Sports Muluwheyo has had a national football team since 1972, a cricket team since 1973 and a Rugby team since 1975. The legal system Police Courts Prisons It has only 1 prison in the capital, with only 26 inmates in it. Death penalty It was never formally legalised, but was used to terminate the lives of 2 SWANU terrorists on an ad-hock basis in 1982. Gallery ZambianKids1.jpg|A traditional Chewa hut on the outskirts of Mulluo. Tengeru market.jpg|A market in Point Portugal. Category:Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been.... Category:Africa Category:Timelines